Empty halls
by 8annie81
Summary: Marlene gets tired of Skipper bragging about his teams skills and bets him they wouldn't even stay the night at a haunted school. The school turns out to be really haunted and an evil force has blinded the dead sister of Skippers nemeisis Hans.
1. Enter the empty halls

**CrazeTheWaffleCat you mad genius! This story line was her idea. When Skipper boasts about his team bravery and strenghth Marlene dares them to spend the night in a haunted middle school where three hundred students were trapped and burned alive in a fire. Creepy, huh?**

"W-why are we here, again?" Private asked.

"Well, Marlene dared us didn't she?"

"All night long." Kowalski said emotionlessly.

The four boys stood in front of the abandoned school hesitating before its decrepit look.

"Ghosts do not exists! It is against all science." Kowalski said summoning confidence.

"Yeargh!" Rico said nodding vigorously

"Well, that's good to know, you nancycats are really manning up."

"Skippah, should we REALLY go in there, it's dark and dusty and broken..."

"Well, he IS right..." Kowalski said examining the crumbling concrete steps and rusted green doors.

Rico shrugged and pushed Kowalski in. Suprized by the sudden motion Kowalski screamed. Rico laughed at him. "Florrsnuhbroke."

"Come on, Private, time to go in!" He dragged the younger boy in with him.

"Skippah!"

"Stop being such a baby Private." He led the way down the dusty hall to a door labled office.

In the office was a main desk with broken cobwebbed phones, a computer and several wheeled chairs. Behind the desk was a door.

"Come on lets go this way." Skipper said. They went through the door and into a closed hallway of four doors. One labled Princeipal, one vice princible, a counslers office and a nurses office. "Split up men everyone take a door."

"No!" Private cried causing the others to jump.

Skipper gave him an annoyed look. "What is it now Private?" He said already moving on to a door.

"Something bad always happens when peolpe split up!"

"Nothings gonna happe- Ahh!" Skipper screamed and jumped away from the door he'd opened.

His men not knowing what happened also screamed and moved in the direction he did. They clumped together screaming and hugging. Private was the first to stop screaming.

"Wait guys." Private said. "It's only insulin needles from the nurses office."

Kowalski and Rico calmed down, but Skipper continued to panic. Kowalski shut the door to the nurses office and Skipper calmed down.

Skipper cleared his throat. "Hem. Moving on, but uh.. lets stick together."

Private snickered and quickly acted innocent when Skipper shot him a look.

In the princibles office they found a surplus of paper work spilling from fileing cabnets, a larg worm eaten desk and two plastic chairs right in front of the desk.

"Add stone walls, lose the windows, put a lock on the door and you could have a real torture chamber here." Skipper bemused with mild approval.

The others shrugged and moved on, but Skipper stayed to fish throught the papers. "Ooh! Food fights, thumbtacks, signs on peoples backs, ha even a swirly or two! This kid was a real hell raiser! Lets see... This one says insubordination, threats on students, threats on teachers, fights on school property, disordly conduct during recess, incomplete work." Skipper read a few more then moved on with his team.

They stood in the doorway of the counslers office it was a complete opposite to the priceipals office. Minus the dust that has made a layer over time it was spottles. Pencils in a cup all at a 95 degree angle to the right. A laminated planner on the desk and a copy of it on a wall. There were no posters or rugs or personallisations of any kind.

Private clicked his teeth. "Rather emotionless for a counsler. Maybe..." Private checked the top desk drawer. It was organized as were all the other drawers, but under the desk was a waste basket full of tissues and colorful pictures and a framed photo of a family. "There it tis." Private said showing them the burst of color and emotion the counsler had hid.

"Now just the vice principals and we'll be onto the classrooms." The vice principle's office was on a thin line to becoming like the principle's office. Dust lined the shelves and table. The chair looked like it was about to fall apart, it's stuffing falling out of it.

Skipper walked forward and looked around, "Wow, awards for karate and judo by... "

"By who, Skippah?"

"A Ha and a Te is all I can make out!" he dusted off the pictures, a white-haired male and a brunete stood in the picture.

"Hmm... They seem... Familiar..." Kowalski rubbed his chin, Rico stared at it jumping when a creak was heard. They turned to the chair, it spun around like someone was sitting on it.

"Oh, this is... Creepy," Private shuddered.

"Perhaps we should move on." The scientific boy said trying to hide his fear.

"Right. Move out." Skipper order leading them out of the hall and out of the office.

They looked down a long hall of doors, but near the end hardly any of the little sunlight from the door reached it.

"Rico! Flashlights!"

"Waithuminit swithbord!" The large boy grumbled pointing into the office.

"Aha! But wait it could be broken." Kowalski said. "What if one of us gets electricuted? They've probably shut the power off by now-."

Rico opened the switch board. "Lessee..." The lables next to the switches were peeling and unreadable so Rico decided to presh a bunch at random. Nothing. Rico growled at the switch board and pulled a rench out of his backpack and hit the switch board with all his might. Nothing. Panting from the exertion his tounge hung out. A string of drool touched an exposed wire and ZAP! Blue electricity surged through Rico and he fell.

"Rico!" The others shouted. Kowalski rushed over to his fallen freind "Rico! Rico you madman!"

"Whu?" The crazy boy asked. The the lights snapped on overhead creating a halo over Kowalskis head. "Oh Walski. Yougehscarehed?" He taunted.

"Yes you scared all of us we thought you were dead!" Kowalski cried.

"Or worse." Skipper added solemly.

"What's worse than dead Skippah?" The youngest boy asked.

"Pray you never find out Private." The leader said. "Now lets move! Go! Go! Go!"

"Skipper if we divide the school into sections I'm sure we can be out before midnight." Kowalski said. "I have a map I printed off last night-."

"The bet was that we couldn't stay in here all night. We'll adhear to that bet or lose."

"But Skipper morning starts at twelve A.M-." Skipper glared at him. "I mean 2400 hours. We only need to be here that long."

"That's right, but we can do better than that. We'll be here till an hour before roll call, shaken or stirred." He said proudly.

"Yuh!" Rico agreed feeling the emotion in Skippers voice. "AutatechMarlene!"

Kowalski and Private gulped. "Yes sir." Kowalski said.

"Kowalski you take the doors left, Rico the right, Private and I will take point."


	2. Haunted girls room

"Skippah, are you SURE we should split up?" Private asked, pulling at Skipper's sleeve.

"Yes, now, move, move, MOVE!" The boys went to their respectful rooms.

Kowalski opened the first door and walked into it. He looked around and saw that it was a classroom, there were desks that were rearranged and dented and mouldy. All but one, it was at the back of class in the corner and it was covered in dust. Kowalski walked towards it, drawn to it. He saw writing under the dust and started to wipe it away with his hand. Under it in bright, red marker were the words, 'Go to HELL, Man-slut!' and all around it were more insults. Kowalski flinched, who would do such a thing to a fellow student? A sudden smell wafted into his nostrils.

"Oh god," he covered his nose and looked around. The smell of rotting flesh as strong as how Rico smelt after P.E. Which, was very strong. It was strongest near the door. He walked around and over to the door. The door had window on it he looked through. A boy with red hair was sitting on the chairs outside the principle's room. He looked at Kowalski and he was able to make out dull blue eyes and a stab wound where his heart should be. He knew he should have screamed for help or at least screamed but he just fell to the ground as the boy walked towards him and through the door. He landed with a thud.

"Lieutenant!" Skipper yelled. He and Private ran towards his door. Kowalski barraled straight into them.

"Hubagu th-th-shhhh th-th-shhhh intha tha-." Skipper slapped him.

"Only room for one man who speaks gibberish in this outfit Kowalski. Try again." He said sternly.

"A student! A dead student!"

Rico gasped. He made his way towards the room.

"Wait Rico. You stay out here with Kowalski and Private." Skipper went into the room. He came to the doorway a moment later. "Kowalski there's nothing here."

The other boys walked in. There was no dead student.

"No more games boys. Lets continue the search." Skipper said.

"B-but he was here! His h-heart a-and his blood-." The other boys had walked out. Kowalski ran to the door. He looked back and saw the shadow of a boy hung by the neck with blood dripping onto the floor. The light flickered and the red haired boys face stared at him with blue eyes. Kowalski was frozen with fear. The face's lips curled into a smile and its hand moved. Kowalski ran out the door and into Rico.

"Wha?"

Kowalski told himself it was only his imagination and tried to shake it off. "N-nothing."

Rico gave him a sympathetic look. "It be okay."

Skipper clapped his hands startling them both. "New stratagy. Kowalski and Rico take the right, Private and I take the left."

"Skipper this is the-" He gulped. "Ladys room." He looked up at the door like it was a monster and could eat him. Rico and Skipper stood next to him and looked up too.

"Well Kowalski, best of luck." Skipper said patting the Lieutenants shoulder.

"Skipper I can't go in there! Besides y-you wouldn't make one of your men do something you wouldn't do yourself. Would you?"

"Of course not...uh, but it would show that you have great dedication to your team if you went in."

"I really think you should..." Kowalski said.

"What about you Rico. Want to show Kowalski some team pride?"

"Uh-uh!"

"I've assinged you boys the right flank. Is a little girly fluff really going to stop you from following my order?" He asked sarcasticly.

"Still sarcastic towards the unknown, sir. Perhaps we should just skip this room."

"Non-sense we can leave no stone unturned. Otherwise we lose the bet, and like I told Marlene we don't lose."

"Oh for petes sake!" Private cried. He pushed open the door. "We'll all go." He disapeered inside.

"Right...onward." Skipper said reluctently following Private.

Rico and Kowalski shared a look. "You gohead." Rico said acting like a butler.

"Oh that's alright you can go first."

"I insifsts."

"No I insist you go."

Private opened the door and pulled them both in. "Honestly. You call me a nancycat."

Skipper was standing in the corner by the door looking around with an embarrassed expression. He didn't meet anyones eye and seemed very interested in the celing. "We aught to-uh check the stalls and...stuff."

Private stared at him for a moment then rolled his eyes. He checked the first and second stalls. "Nothing. Anyone care to check the others?"

They shook their heads. Skipper crossed his arms still not looking anyone in the face and started whistling 'Old man river'.

"Skipper. You say you like to lead by example why not check a stall." Private asked annoyed.

Skipper looked down at his feet and mumbled somthing. A really deep blush appeered on his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Right..." He checked the rest of the stalls. Stoping in the last one. "Uh... there's a it's a purse in here." He said.

"Well get it!" Skipper didn't move, but to look at the ceiling again. Private went over and picked it up.

It was a khaki purse with several pockets on the outside. In one was an outdated cell phone and some gum rappers. Private took it over to the sink and dumped it out. Rico moved slightly closer to look then quickly averted his eyes. Among the pens, pencils, makeup and wallet was a pad and a few tampons.

"Nothing haunted in here, but you guys." Private said giggling. He put the items back in the purse and they left.

Back in the hallway Skipper cleared his throat several times before being able to tell them to keep searching.


	3. The mens room and the printer

On the left side across from the girls room was the boys room. He and Private went inside and right away Private's arrogance disapeered. The room was filthy, words written all over the walls were obscene and rude. Seeing more than a few 'angry words' Skipper covered Private's eyes. "Private wait outside." He said.

Private went outside. Chills ran down his spine like he was being watched by somthing malevolent.

Inside the restroom Skipper was struck by all the things written about a girl dubbed 'tasteless Teng' things like 'ugly lez', 'cheap whore', and 'stupid bitch' were written eveywhere about her. And there was as much about a boy named 'Hans'. Things like 'man-slut', 'asshole', and 'worthless jerk' were written haphazerdly all over.

"Now those are some angry words!" Skipper exclaimed reading a particuarly leud one.

Besides the slang nothing else crucial popped out at him. He began to leave when he heard a fauset start to drip. The another and another all the faucets began to pour water spilling over the sinks. The mirrors fogged and light red-pink swirls twirled in the water. Skipper pulled the handle, but it wouldn't open. The water was nearing him. The stall doors began to slam open and shut. Skipper pulled at the door with all his strength. His hands slipped off covered in blood. The handle seamed to be bleeding. He put a foot against the wall to pull harder. He looked back at the water. For some reason he desperatly didn't want it to touch him.

"Hey!" He called. "Boys!"

The handle broke away. He backed against the door watching the water creep towards him. The flickering lights flickered off. The door slamming stopped and the instant the lights were back on all the water was gone. In the middle of the floor was a leather book bound with strings keeping it tightly closed. Skipper picked it up the walked back to the door backwards watching the faucets. A single drop of dark red fluid slid from the nearest one and at the same moment it dropped a hand grabbed Skippers shoulder. He grabbed the hand at the wrist and flung it over his back grabbing the head of the assultant with both arms. Ready to snap the others neck.

"Skippah! It's me Skippah please don't hurt me!" Private cried.

Skipper let go of him shocked. He looked at his hands as if he'd just killed his friend with them. There was no blood on them or the handle he'd dropped. He grabbed Private by the colar and searched his neck for blood.

"It's alright Skippah. You didn't hurt me."

Skipper let him go and clenched his eyes shut. "Lets check the next room." He said trying with all his might to belive what he'd seen had never happened. He glanced back and saw the leather book on the floor. A bloody handprint faded away before his eyes. He picked up the book and the two of them walked to the next door.

Private gulped as they opened the door, Skipper behind him all the way. Private looked at the door as it closed, 'PRINTING ROOM: Personal Only' was pasted on the door in dark red, like blood Private thought.

Skipper grabbed his shoulder, "It's okay, Pri, I'm he- GOOD GOLLY!" Skipper stopped as Private gasped, in front of them were newspaper clippings. Tapped all over the walls. Red 'paint' was splattered over it. 'REVENGE', BITCHEZ' it read. The newspaper clippings were about a fire that started in the school, killing four students,three staff and many students who were never found. One accounted that it was homicide but it was dismissed as a prank. Skipper took a closer look and saw three males and one female smiling in the photos on the page, they looked cocky and arrogant.

"Savio Valve, Clemson Lamure, Hans and Tenggaki Søpapegøjer were found dead in a fire that started in school. They were suspected to have died due to the smoke but a classmate, Annie (Last name to be kept secret) has said it was due to homicide. It was dismissed due to Annies personallity and the recent trauma she'd face having lost her mother. No sooner, three other bodies were found. They are yet to be identified..." Skipper trailed off and turned to Private.

"Skippah," Private began as he pointed at the clippings, the papers started falling off and behind it, carved into the wall, were the words, 'T.S.' and 'H.S'.

The paper copier started to turn on and sputter, both boys looking at it. Papers flew from it and the same papers were printed over and over again. 'Siblings win gold medal' was what they read. It stopped and Private heaved a sigh of relief.

"But how much have they lost?" A voice echoed in the room. Skipper looked around, trying to find the source.

"Private!"

"The door's locked, Skippah!" Private frantically jinggled the door knob, face breaking out into cold sweat as papers filled the room. A new word was printed in red over the papers, 'DISGRACE', 'WE ARE' and 'ALWAYS A'. Skipper ran towards the plug and pulled it out, ceasing the paper printing immediately.

He sighed, "God, I thought we were gonners," he smirked.

"We used to smile like that," sorrow filled voices echoed.

Laughter followed, "But then," a female's voice said and both turned to the door, a brown-haired girl walked towards them and as Private shrieked. Skipper stood in front of him hopeing. that Private would be spared.

The girls face was hidden by her hair. "We moved here and decided that the halls would be better." Her head snapped up revealing a crazy expression. "Empty!" The tips of her hair were white, but some were drenched in blood. One of her eyes was scarred over and her bare arms were riddled with bleeding wounds. She laughed and shook her fist at them. "In fact I like them empty so much I stayed her to make sure they stayed empty!" She laughed more and then began to cry. "But my brother didn't stay. No! He left me with only these empty halls! Where did he go! Why would he ever have left me here!" She stopped yelling and stared at Skipper with a look of full hatred. "You!" She pointed at Skipper. " You have his diary! You know him! You know my brother! Where is he! Where is Hansel!"

"Hansel...Hans!" Skipper said.

The girl never moved, but suddenly she was in Skippers face screaming with anger and hatred. "Where is Hans! You know! You know!" She began to fade away. "You know. You know..." She gave one last scream. "They left me!"


	4. Tenga

"Skippah w-what diary?"

Skipper looked around the room thinking he might have dropped it. He moved papers, he looked under the copy machine, and all around the room. "It's gone."

"W-who was she?"

"I think that was Hans sister. Tenggaki. She used to be Tenggaki Youtu, but she took Hans last name Søpapegøjer."

"But Hans is alive, what did she meen?"

"People thought he died. Eitherway he's not who he used to be." Skippers eyes narrowed. "He's been different since he left our group in Denmark on family errands and didn't return for a week after he was obligated to." Skipper leaned on the copy machine with his back turned to Private. "When he did show up he was very upset and was facing a court martial for desertion. Since we all knew where he'd gone and refused to talk we faced court martial as well. We evaded court martial by actually deserting, but Hans betrayed us and was able to live out citizenship in his native land. Denmark." He finnished solemnly.

"Is that why you can't go to Denmark?" Privated asked amazed.

"Part of it yes. Lets find Kowalski and Rico. It's not safe here."

"What else happened?"

"Not now Private. We need to find the others. You don't need to mention any of this to the others."

Private had so many questions, but he could see a speck of pain under Skippers serious gaze. He nodded and they moved on. The moment they stepped into the hallway they heard a scream. They ran into the room it'd come from. Kowalski and Rico were huddled in a corner the shadow of a bony hand stretching over them. Rico reached into his backpack and pulled out a chain saw.

"Wait Rico." Skipper said straring at the shadow. "Shine a light at it."

Rico pulled a flaslight out of his back pack and pointed it toward the shadow. It turned out to be a hand reaching up to grab the window sill. Another hand grabbed on. Skipper and Private held their breath as a crop of brunnet hair apeered. They breathed again when they saw the hair was attached to the face of Marlene.

"Marlene!" The boys cried.

"Oh! Hey guys could you give us a hand." She asked in her chipper way.

The boys shared a look. "Us?"

"Yeah me and Annie."

"Actually it would be Annie and I." Kowalski corrected.

"Rather than-uh- inproving people grammer you guys could help me-grunt- get Marly through the window you know." Annie grunted from below. "You know for a past gymnastics star she's pretty h-heavy."

"You girls don't need to be here. Some strange things are happening." Skipper said.

"I have a peanut butter winky for the first person to h-help me!" Annie said straing.

"You really need to go. This place is actually haunted." Private said seriously.

Marlene disapeered with an oof. "Did Private just turn down a peanut butter winky!" Annie cried in suprize.

"Hold on Annie they must be playing some sort of trick on us." Marlene said.

"Actullaly the evidence would suggest they aren't. They weren't expecting us so they wouldn't have had time to plan and Private would never be one to give up a peanut butter winky for a game. Do you know how much information I've gotten out of him and Kyle for those things?"

Skipper gave Private an 'oh really' look. "We'll definatly discuss that, but now is not the time. You girls go home. We're leaving too."

"What about the bet Skipper? You guys quiting? I bet you haven't even searched half the school yet." Marlene retorted.

Skipper growled. "I don't care. I'm not puting these boys in danger over our bet. I'll suffer the punishment alone if I have to, but none of us are staying here."

"Punishment?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper blushed. "Again it can be discussed later. We're leaving. Marlene, Annie we'll meet you at the front door and escort you home."

"But the front door's locked!"

"No it's not that's how we came in." Kowalski said.

"Kowalski use some logic." Annie said sarcasticly. "Would I be hoisting Marly up to a window if we could have used the front door?"

"No." Kowalski said ashamed.

"Enough of this!" Skipper said. "We said we'll meet you at the front door, we'll meet you at the front door."

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhh." The girls hummed together.

Skipper scoffed and marched to the front door. He pulled the left door. It wouldn't budge so he tried the right. Pulling at the handle reminded him of the water that had flooded behind him and how for some reason he was scared to death of it touching him. He pressed his back against the door and stared at the hall wide eyed and terrified. His team peered at him from the doorway of the classroom they were in.

"Skippah are you okay?" Private asked walking over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bloody handle..." Skipper muttered.

"Watch your language!" The british boy chastised harshly.

"No..blood on the handles."

"Nonsense."Kowalski said. He walked over to Skipper and pointed to the handles. "There's not a drop of blood on them."

The door swung open. The handle Kowalski had been investigating hit him in the head and Skippers head was hit by the door. Skippers head came forward hitting Privates.

"What do you know?" Marlene said loudly. "The door was open." Skipper, Private and Kowalsi held their heads. Rico shrugged and held his head too.

"Group concussion?" Annie asked skepticly.

"No. You hit my head with the door." Skipper said.

"Me too." Kowalski said.

"And Skippers head hit my head." Private said.

"Digewunbeleftowt."

"What?" Annie asked.

"He didn't want to be left out." Kowalski said.

"Oh really Rico?" Skipper said angrily. "Come over here I'll let you join the party-ow! Why does my head hurt so bad?"

"Well I don't know about you, but my head hurts cause it was hit by a much harder head." Private giggled then groaned. "Yes it does hurt."

"I concure. My frontal lobe is throbbing." Kowalski said.

"Ah it's like Johnson hit me with a bat." Skipper said.

"Or a nine-iron." Private said.

Annie survayed their heads. "They could have concussions. Maybe we should observe them overnight to be sure their alright."

The lights flickered off. When they came back on the leather diary was back. The cover opened and it flipped to a page that said 'They left me'. The lights went off again and the book was gone.

"The diary... we have to get it!" Skipper yelled rushing to the spot the book had been in. "It must hold intell about what happened here. What or who started that fire. How the kids that escaped were identified as dead." He touched the floor where the book had been. "We could solve this crazy mess."

Annies eyes lighted up she clapped her hands. "Solve, diary, dead?" She shreiked. "What are we waiting for? Lets find that book!" She ran off into the schools halls without a second thought.


	5. DrDenwick

Skipper looked around suspisiously. "Somethings not right." The door to the boys room swung open then slammed shut. The others jumped back, but Skipper watched the door without flinching. "Stay here." He told them. Determindly he marched into the mens room.

"Wait Skippah!" Private called. He ran to the door as it shut. He tugged the handle. "It's locked! Skippah unlock the door!"

The others rushed to his side Annie and Kowalski tried the door. "It is in deed locked." Kowalski said.

Rico pushed them back. He took a stick of dynamite from his backpack. He placed it by the door.

"Wait Rico! You can't just-." Kowalski started, but the explosion cut him off. The door was blown from its hinges. It fell revealing the room was empty.

"Skippah..." Private said. They all gathered around the doorway.

"But-but people don't just disapeer!" Annie said assured. "He must be in here!"

* * *

Away from his freinds. Skipper surveyed the mens room. "Show yourself coward." He told the melevolent thing. From nowhere he was grabbed and thrown against the sink.

"We must clean you right up." A voice said. "What a mess you are."

Bloody water poured from the sink. His hands were forced forward into the water. He pulled back as hard as he could, but his finger tip touched the water and suddenly he wasen't in the mens room. He was in a white empty room facedown on the floor. He jumped up quickly.

The ghost of Teng appered again. "No!" She screamed. She paid Skipper no attention she was focused entirly on the door. Her voice was full of fear her eye was wide and her posture was so tense she shook. "Don't!" She screamed.

"Don't what?" Skipper asked. The feeling. The undescribable evil he'd felt from the bloody water washed over him as a shadow cast from the door engulfed him and the girl.

"Him." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Dr. Denwick. He wants to test them on us."

"What? Test what?"

"Medicine to make him immortal. The injections burn! His needles! His needles." She was thrust against the wall. She screamed in pain. "It burns! It burns!" She screamed grabbing her body. She ripped at her own arm with her chipped broken nails. She screamed and fell shaking. "It burns!" She cried.

"Ahhhhh!" Skipper yelled. It felt like fire was spreading in his arm from the inside. The feeling spread through him. He fell to his knees in pain and without even thinking he tried to tear the burning flesh from his body with his own hand. He was unsucsessful and as the burning spread he fell unconsious. He woke up on the floor unable to move. His arms at his sides and his legs straight as if belted down. Tenga was beside him shaking with tears. The burning had dulled to a hollow throb that moved through him in waves. Some powerful that took his breath away and others that mearly ached.

"What-ah-is going on?" He asked. His voice cracked from the pain.

"He'll kill us and bring us back with the buring n-needle." She whispered.

A powerfull wave of pain rendered him unconsious. When he woke again the feeling that somthing incredibly horrible was with him stronger than ever. Somthing heavy struck him. He could hear the bones in his leg break. "Ahhhh!" He cried. He was struck again now in the chest. He could feel every blow for what seemed like hours. His legs, his arm, some of his ribs were broken he knew. Anticipating a blow he turned his head away and saw Tenga broken and bloody like an axe he wreaked havok on her body. Her eye stared forward blankly. His pain faded and he began to lose consiuosness, but he still screamed in pain when he felt the fire spread from the side of his neck through him.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Private asked near tears.

"I don't know Private." Marlene said sadly.

Kowalski cleared his throat. "We should search the school. If not for Skipper for evidence of what may have happened...He'd want that."

"Wow." Annie said. "When you guys train you train hard." She said mystified.

"We're not trai-." Private started. Marlene gave him a sad look.

"Of course Anne, you should search with me." Marlene said.

Kowalski caught on. Annie wouldn't be able to handle the disapeerence if it were real, which it was, so they'd let her believe it was a training exersize. "Yes, right and Private should be escort to the two of you. Ensure your saftey and such."

They nodded and went seperate ways.

* * *

Skippers eyes snapped open. He was no longer restrained, but every move hurt. He stayed down, collecting his wits. Next to him somthing moved. He turned and saw Teng in fetal position. Her arm was riddled with haphazard stitches. Teng looked at him. "He took us to dead and brought us back, fixed us and will do it again till his life needle is so perfect we can never die again."

He said nothing, but moved his aching arm and gently held her hand. He looked her in the eye. "S-s-sorry." He slurred.

"You didn't die." She said. "He liked that. You took more damage than you were supposed to be able to. He'll be back soon to break our bodies again till we die then he'll bring us back."

"I won't let him." Skipper tried to sit up. He winced and fell back. His chest throbbed.

"You won't be able to." She said. "He broke most of your bones. What you can move is your mind. Your mind can leave you body."

He iggnored her and pulled his arm away he tried again to sit up. He fell flat on his back. A mild burning hung in his arm and neck where the burning had spread from.

Beside him two others shifted.

"It'ssss no usssse." A lispy boy whispered. "When the doctor comes back he'll do whatever he pleasssessss to do. You are powerlessss to sstop it."


	6. Living cadavers

The boy who spoke had slightly sharp teeth. The other boy was red haired. The red haired boy stirred before taking in a sudden gasp, blue eyes going wide. Skipper winced seeing half of his face was rotting and his chest and stomache leaked blood. Skipper knew them. "Clemson and Savio...?"

The two looked up, eyes boring into him. "W-Who?" The red haired boy asked.

"That'ssss our namessss, idiot." the man smirked. "Ah why mussst that dreaded doctor keep the room ssso cold? It makesss me tired."

"What's going on?" Skipper asked trying again to sit.

"Skipper listen to me." Tegga said urgently. "Dr. Denwick will be back anytime now. We need to find your freinds. Maybe they can get us out of here!"

"Ha! Sssshe sssstill believesss we can essscape thisss madman. What a hopelessss dream." He said placing a hand on her cheek.

In all of his frantic paranoid days Skipper had never had such a strong gut feeling. He looked Tenga in the eye. "Tell me what to do."

Tengs body went limp. She appeered over Skipper slightly translucent. He gasped when he saw the full damage. At the knee her right leg had been severed completly and sewn back on. Several of her fingers had been sewn back on. A huge gash remained on the side of her neck and the messy stitches were all over her as much as there were open cuts. He looked between her and her motionless body wide eye'd.

Savio and Clemson snickered. "The doctor won't like thisssss." Savio teased. "He likesss for usss to feel everything."

Skipper iggnored them. "How do you do that?"

"It's simple." She floated down to the floor and kneeled over him. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You know that negitive feeling you get when Denwick is around?"

"Couldn't forget it in a million years."

Teng shuddered. "Right. That's a paranormal sense some people feel before somthing bad happens or when a strong spirit is around. I didn't start getting it until the first time I really died, but you felt my presence when you first came in. You went straight for the office and when I went into the nurses, so did you. You followed me into the news room too. Take that sense and find your freinds with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Close your eyes. Now think really hard about one of your freinds, maybe that girl you like...uh Marlene!"

Skippers eyes snapped open. "I don't li-."

"Focus!" Teng yelled.

Skipper closed his eyes and mumbled 'what do you know anyway'.

Teng cleared her throat. "Heard that. Anyway. Focus on someone and try to see the things around them. Then try to close up on them. Try to imagine-."

"Hey...there they are..." Skipper said. He saw Marlene and Private shuffling around the room with Annie who seemed very antsy.

* * *

"Don't leave a stone unturned guys." Annie said digging through a desk. She pulled out pencil after pencil, a moldy lunch box, and a stack of papers. "There's always a trail of clues."

Marlene and Private shared a sad look.

Annie went on and on about places to look for clues. "And make sure to read every word forwards and backwars- oh! And check for hidden messages!"

"Perhaps we should look for Skippah and look at the little bits a bit later." Private said softly

"Oh alright, but when we find nothing I wanna read these." She said waving the papers.

A tear slipped down Marlenes cheek. "If we find nothing-"

* * *

"Anything?" Teng asked.

"Marlene...uh! Private and Annie are going through a classroom looking for clues."

"That'll take too long. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

Footsteps echoed throughout the slightly empty room. Skipper moved his head to come face to face with a man that had bandages covering half his face. "Good morning, you two." he smirked, showing some empty places where teeth should be. "Well." he said, his tone too friendly, "How's my favourite test subject?" his grin grew wider. Teng didn't answer and the man frowned. "No matter. I found a new favourite," he laughed. "The other two should be waking up soon..." he turned to two other bodies.

Savio and Clemson were layed back seemingly unconsious. Clemson opened one eye and looked around then shut it quickly and remained perfectly still.

Well, since we're being so friendly," he extended a gloved hand towards Skipper, "I am Dr Ronald Denwick." Skipper looked at him and Denwick laughed. "Oh yes, I broke your bones."

Skipper glared, "What. Did. You do. To us?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Denwick laughed, the most demonic laugh he had ever heard. Teng looked away and covered her ears. "Well, after I nearly died in this," he gestured to the school and grabbed Teng's hair, pulling her up, "Because of this brat." he dropped her. "I realised that death was inevitable. So, I want what many do," he smiled as Teng crawled over to Clemson and Savio. "Immortality. Of course the chemical is in the works so," he gestured to them. "You get the picture..."

Skipper growled. "So what did you do to me?" he asked.

Denwick laughed. "Let's just say, you're like them now." the look on Denwick's face scared Skipper, but he stared the man in the eye regaurdless.

Denwick smiled down at him. "You'll be a tough one to break, but it will be ever so enjoyable. He-." Denwick gestured at Clemson. "Clings to my every word. He praises me for he is the only one of you wretched fools who understands the importance of my research." He held Clemsons chin. "Isen't that right my loyal cadaver?"

Clemson opened his eyes. He laughed nervously. "Oh yes your doctorship. Your advances in the medical world are truely astounding. I mean just how many times did I die yesturday? You brought me back every single time!"

"Yes I did, thought there will soon be no need to. As I shall soon have created my immortality potion and will be done with the lot of you."


	7. Try and focus

Skipper's eye twitched at the mention of being 'done with'. "What will happen to us, huh?"

Denwick turned to face him. "Well, I haven't thought of that yet…" He smirked. "Maybe you'll be put in a museum of some sort?" He brought out a needle from under his lab coat.

"W-wait. What is that?" Clemson and Teng started to back up against the wall, their faces being overcome by terror while Savio just shuddered, he knew what that was. In fact, they all knew.

"Damned life needle." he hissed.

* * *

"They're such freaks!" the higher voice said.

"Hey, don't insult them, okay? They're nice once you get to know them…" The blond said twirling a lock of her hair.

"But two of them are gay."

"That doesen't matter besides one of them is bi and one of them is pan."

"One is a masochist."

"Who was abused." She stressed.

"And the other a cannibal!"

"Who was messed up by an," she made air commas at the next word, "exorcist,"

"But Annie-."

"Just shut it, Terra, don't just judge people." Annie held her hand up and walked away. The last note of her fluid australian accent hanging there. 'Shut it, Terra. Don't just Judge people.'

Terra stood there and growled, "They brainwashed you. I knew it!"

As the time passed Terras anger grew. Kyle could convince Annie she decided.

* * *

The pain from the needle had taken his senses away. Untill a moment ago he had not realised the hammer being smashed into Savio's head.

The images of the bodies were burnt into Skipper's mind, Savio lay with his jaw smashed in and eyes wide and almost rolled into his head, Clemson had a rope around his neck and drool dripping from the side of his mouth and Teng had her bare stomach Stitched shut with black messy stitches. Skipper felt his lunch rise up his throat. Denwick smirked as he pointed a gun at Skipper. "Good night, sleep tight, _Puppet._"

_BANG!_

Skipper fell to the ground.

* * *

Kowalski looked around the rooms closest to the front door. It was the cafeteria, he noted. Rico stood behind him, holding a crowbar. His eyes scanning to make sure nothing hurt him or Kowalski. Especially Kowalski. "Darn, it's too dark. Rico, flashlight!"

Rico grabbed it from his bag and threw to Kowalski, hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" Kowalski grabbed it, glared at Rico and turned the light on. Or at least tried. He groaned and checked its batteries. "Really, Rico? No batteries?" he raised and eyebrow.

Rico stared at him. He swore there were batteries in them! What happened to them?

Kowalski shook his head. "Rico, matches," the older took them out from his pocket and handed them to Kowalski. He lit one up and looked around. Compared to the rest of the school, this place was completely normal. The match blew out suddenly. Kowalski raised an eyebrow before lighting another. The two almost fell down at what they saw. The whole cafeteria was upside down and blood splattered on the ceiling which was now the floor. "How is that even possible?" The match blew out again and Kowalski lit another, the room was back to normal.

Kowalski and Rico shared a wide eye'd look and backed out of the dark room.

* * *

Skipper clutched his chest were the bullet had intruded. Blood seeped through his fingers. "What can you-." He stopped and coughed up blood. "P-possibly gain from immortality? Every one you know will die."

"Why with my superior genes I'll soon bring peace to this biological ball of dirt. The people lost are of no account to me." A gulp could be heard from Clemson.

Skipper scoffed and rolled his eyes. Denwick put his foot on Skippers chest and leaned into his face. Skipper winced. "Typical rant for-." He clenched his teeth. "A madman like you."

Savio snickered. "SsssSssss"

Denwick glared at Skipper. "Well now don't we have a big mouth. Though now that you're all awake I may prepair my next experiment." Applying more force on Skippers chest he turned around and stopped just before the door. "You won't be such a problem much longer."

"Jackass." Skipper said as the door closed.

Teng stared at him terrified. "You can't say things like that!"

Skipper pushing against the floor with his unbroken arm strained until he was in a sitting position. "I don't care what he does. Madmen all have the same flaw. Arrogence."

"Oh and you don't?" Clemson asked sarcasticly. He quickly removed the noose from his neck. Tossing it aside like a hot bomb.

"You're just a butt kissing little coward." Skipper retorted. Savio snickered. "Oh shut up. You spent the whole time playing dead. You're both cowards." He spat blood onto the white floor.

The three of them began to argue. Teng twitched. "Nock. It. Off PLEASE. Skipper if you want out of here you have to focus."

Skipper started to argue, but the look in her eye was serious. "Alright."

"Try to imagine letting go of your body. Lie back and just move up. Imagine seperating your thoughts from your physical self."

He laid down took a deep breath and tried to move up without moving his body. He tried to imagine what she was saying, but what could she mean? "You're not making any sen-."

"Skipper open your eyes."

He did and he gasped. There he was lying on the floor. He looked at his hands they were shimmery and translucent. He felt his face then the face of himself on the floor.

"Yep." Teng said proudly. She became serious again. "Now we've got to get to your freinds."

Skipper looked around. Testing his foating self against objects around the room.

"Yes very fun. Now come on! Focus on your freinds again. Now open you're eyes."

Skipper did and he found himself floating over Marlene. Marlene backed all the way into the corner. Annie was walking around the room looking a bit excited as she did.

"Annie. Private." Marlene whispered staring at Tenggaki. "It's her." Marlene trembled. "It's her! It's the dead girl!"

Annie turned and seeing the floating figure promptly screamed and fainted.

'They can't see you.' Skipper heard Teng whisper. 'But if you speak they can hear you.'

* * *

Kowalski felt Rico tap him on the shoulder and pointed to the door, a silhouette man stood at the door. Kowalski shushed as they both approached him. Rico lifted the crowbar higher as they approached and Kowalski reached out to it. He quickly spun it around as Rico got ready to strike.

"Vhat? Vhat? Don't hit meh," the voice was heavily accented.

Kowalski raised an eyebrow, "Hans?"

A scream rang through the hall. "No time to talk! Come on!" Kowalski said.

Having heard Annie scream Kowalski, Hans and Rico rushed in.

Tenggaki vanished. 'Speak Skipper.' Her voice whispered.

**Denwick makes up nicknames for his 'pets'.**

**Savio: 'Brainless', Clemson: 'Loyal cadaver', Teng: 'Brat', Skipper: 'Puppet'.**


	8. writhing with pain

Skipper looked around for any sign of Teng. With a moments hesitation he spoke. "Marlene, boys it's me."

His friends looked around. "Skipper?" Malrene pleaded. "Where are you?"

Hans looked left and right. "Where are you hiding coward?" He demanded.

Skipper was taken back. 'When did Hans get here?' He thought. He shook his head. 'It doesen't matter.' "Tenggaki will help us. I need you boys, and Marlene to trust her."

"Tenggaki? Where is my sister?" Hans rushed to the doorway. "You are hiding her somewhere! I will find her!" He ran down the hall calling his sisters name.

"She's somewhere. Waiting I think. We need to leave quickly before Dr-." Skipper snapped up suddenly in his body. He had snapped into a siting position, but the pain put him back down.

"You did good Skipper." Tenggaki said. "I'll lead your freinds here."

Skipper felt exahusted. He made no attempt to sit up. "Great." He said. "I'll- just wait here."

* * *

She apeered in front of Skippers freinds again. Annie who was just waking up saw her and fainted again. "Follow me. I'll lead you to Skipper and the others." She driffted away and down the hall.

Marlene and the boys stood frozen. Tenggaki was suddenly right in front of them. "You need to hurry Skipper is hurt!" She driffted to the doorway and waited impatiently.

Rico shrugged and lifted Annie onto his shoulder. "Skipr say to. Wut else we can do?"

"He's right and Skippah could need us." Private said.

Warily they followed Tenggaki all the way to the burnt section of the school.

"Is it safe to continue?" Kowalski asked skeptically. He tested the first burnt tile under his foot as though he was testing water in a bath.

Rico walked right along. "Yeah eez fne." He said. More cautiously than ever the others followed.

Among the burnt walls and doors one door was pristine. Looking perfectly untouched by the greedy flames.

"In here." Teng said going through.

They stopped. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. The door seemed to scream death. No one moved forward.

Tenggaki sensed their fear. 'Skipper forgive me.' Teng whispered.

"For what?" He ased.

Teng pulled her arm back and punched him square in the jaw. "Ouch!" He yelled.

Hearing his voice his freinds rushed inside. They gasped.

Skipper lay on the floor mumbling angry words at the blushing apparition above him.

Teng shook her translucent fist. "Ow,ow,ow."

His freinds all took in the scene with confused interest except for Annie, who Rico dropped on the floor as he pulled medical supplies from his backpack.

Rico tested Skippers limbs. Skipper groaned in protest. Rico ripped Skippers sleeve and pant legs off. He pressed down on his freinds leg and began to bind it with thick medical tape. Skipper winced. "Not so rough solider."

"Sawry." Rico said over and over as he bound the other leg and Skippers left arm. Then he saw the bullet wound. "Eeeu ghet shought!" Rico growled. "Who did jis?"

Annie rolled over. "Wha...?" She sat up and seeing Skipper rushed to his side. She checked his bound legs and arm, ignoring his protest. "Good job setting his limbs, Rico." She said. "Skipper I need to know if you're heads allright. Can you repeat after me? Every citizen can become president."

"Even better Ann, I can say it in Spanish, but that gets us nowhere." He tried to sit up.

"Woah tiger! You need to stay down! You can't be moved!"

"But we need to get out of here now!" Wincing he sat up. He grunted in pain. "We have to leave before-."

The door clicked shut.

"No." Skipper said.

A tall blond haired man in glinted glasses with a bandaged face snapped his rubber gloves at the wrist. "And how are my cadavers?" He asked in a mocking tone. "How the dead seem to multiply." He joked.

"Stay away." Skipper said through gritted teeth.

From his pocket he pulled a needle. He flicked it and squirted a little of its fluid out.

With one arm Skipper pushed Annie to the side farthest from the doctor. "Stay away!" He yelled.

Tenggaki shrunk back. "No!" She cried. "Don't! Don't!"

Skippers freinds moved back. Dr. Denwick moved forward.

Like they were being held in place Skipper and his freinds were unable to move. The invisible restraints pulled everyone to the floor.

Skipper fought with all his might against the force. "Stay-away- with that- needle!"

The doctor clicked his teeth. "What an amazing specimine!" He said walking over to Skipper. He put the needle through Skippers broken arm.

"Ahhhh!" Skipper cried reaching for the needle with his other arm.

"No we can't have you doing that. Now can we?" He forced Skipper to lie all the way down. He did the same with Teng. The surveyed the others. He held Rico's chin. "Mmhhhhmm." He mused turning Rico's head left and right.

Rico growled and attempted to bite his hand suceeding only in snapping a finger on the rubber glove.

The doctor pulled off his glove and forced it into Rico's mouth. "There. You may keep it." He pulled a pair of needles from his pocket. "Perhaps two doses for this one." He said sliding a needle into each side of Rico's neck.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rico cried muffled by the glove.

"Rico!" Skipper yelled. Struggling with his restraints.

Teng let out another scream.

"Tenggaki!" Skipper yelled again.

The doctor moved onto Kowalski. "Hmmm." He noted Kowalskis lab coat. "It appears we came in the same thing." He said. "Pity. I wear it much better." He shoved a needle into Kowalski's neck.

Kowalski lat out a loud wail.

"Kowalski!" Skipper called out.

Next the doctor loomed over Annie, who nearly fainted. Though she was more than awake enough to scream when the burning spread through her.

"Annie..." Skipper grunted losing consiousness.

The doctor surveyed the last four. "Hmmm. Ladys first!" He said plunging a needle into Marlenes shoulder. She screamed and twitched as the burning consummed her.

"Marlene..." Skipper said almost unconsious.

The doctor tapped his chin. Spontaneously he shot Savio and Clemson at the same time. They screamed and writhed like the others. Finally the doctor stood over Private. "You little boy. I think I shall try a new one on you."


	9. Terra brings help?

"Only the little brat has tried it before and I found it quite amusing." Very slowly he injected Private with a murky fluid.

Private sceamed so loud Skipper woke almost fully. "Private!" Skipper yelled.

"Still awake?" Dr. Denwick said in an amused tone. "You should have given out long ago. What is your secret?"

"Boys...hold on I'll g-get us out of this. I promise." Skippers eyes fluttered shut.

"No." The doctor said grabbing Skippers chin.

Skipper winced. "Dammit Teng." He muttered.

"Stay awake." Denwick commanded. "I want to gage your pain threshold."

Skippers eyes were glossy and empty.

"I said stay awake!" He slapped Skipper.

But Skipper slipped away unconsious. Furious the doctor kicked the sleeping boy and waited, as he always did, for everyone to wake up. The first he struck was Tenggaki as he found her pain the most important as she's the one he nearly lost his life over.

What he didn't know was that he was the only one who was truly dead.

When he regained his consciousness Skipper winced at Tengs every scream. He remembered how she'd taught him to leave his body. He concentrated as hard as he could. He gave up and shook his head realizing suddenly he was floating. His joy was cut short as he saw Dr. Denwick raise a hatchet over Tenggaki about to severly injure her. Skipper gabbed it away without a moments hesitaion.

Furious the doctor turned to him. "How dare you!"

Skipper threw the axe into the ground in front of Dr. Denwick's foot.

Dr. Denwick took a slow step forward. Then appeared right in front of Skipper swinging his fist.

Skipper dodged the blow and swept Denwick's feet from under him.

The doctor fell back reaching forward suddenly and grabbing Skipper's arm. He threw Skipper aside and pulled the axe from its place in the floor. Skipper expected the doctor to come for him in his astral form, but instead the doctor raised the blade and went straight for the boys limp boby.

Pain shot through him and he was snapped back into his body where the pain hit him again full force. "You're a c-coward." He stuttered. After a few more blows all to the limbs and a few to his stomache he again lost consiousness.

When he woke Denwick was just finnishing with Savio, Clemson lay dead beside him his ribs sticking out.  
Teng's body twitched a little, blood dripping onto the floor. Skipper turned to look at Denwick. "Well, it seems that my work IS paying off. You're waking up earlier and earlier."  
Skipper growled, bearing his teeth.  
"Now." he grabbed the younger's chin, "What is it that makes you tick?" A smirk came across his pale face, causing Skipper to shiver. "But you have to be awake for the dissection-."

_BANG!_

He felt a shockwave past him and turned around. Hans reloaded the gun and aimed it back at Denwick, who smirked wider than ever. "Ah, a new cadaver. The brat's Brother? Ah, a nice name for a dead soul, Brother." Another bullet passed him. "Mmm, maybe Shooter."

"Screw you, free them! They don't deserve this shit, not even Skipper!" Skipper grinned a little. "Besides, wasn't 300 students enough for you?"

Denwick shook his head. "It was perfect... But YOU destroyed it! You freak!"

He reloaded and stepped closer. "I am NOT becoming a-." He stopped mid sentence and looked at his chest, a blade went completely through him. Skipper stared as he dropped to the ground, twitching before stopping.

Denwick smirked, "Nice job, Terra."  
Terra wiped the blade as she stepped on Hans' back. "I liked him, you know that?"

"But?"

She sighed. "He hates me... I know..." she rolled her eyes. "You know it took me years to track him down!" She shuddered with anger. "And he showed no graditude."

"Yes, yes and now you will bring me the girl." Denwick asked.

"And as a treat I'll also bring you a boy. Kyle was it?" She asked Annie smugly.

Annie trembled. "No! Don't you touch him! Don't you ever touch him!"

Terra smiled coldly. "What's the matter Annie? Didn't think I'd get personal?"

Annie growled and struggled sounding more like a beast than she did like an angry girl.

"Bye Hans, bye Annie I'll be back so soon." Terra said with a shrill laugh.

Once the girl was gone Denwick removed the blade from Hans closed him up and shot the life injection into him. He came to life with a pained cry. Dr. Denwick smiled and whispered to Hans "How are you, my cadaver?"

Hans roared both in pain and anger. "No!"

The Dr chuckled as Hans blacked out from the pain. "Who's next?" He asked waving around a needle of his life elixir.

Annie was still struggling noisily so the Dr came down to her level and smiled at her. She sent him a glare that suprized him.

"Don't you touch Kyle." She whispered furiously.

Denwick just smiled and shot her with the elixir.

* * *

It was a full day of pain, death, and revival before Terra returned. She burst through the door with Joey, who was holding Kyle, right behind her.

"Dr. Denwick!" She cried. Looking around the room she saw that he wasen't there, and everyone was moving around freely.

She backed up and tried to run. Bumping into Joey she spun around and faced him. Thoses who could move closed in on her. Skipper left his body and floated over her.

Joey was shocked, but seeing Annie so beaten spurred him to an even greater hostility. "What. Happened." He asked through gritted teeth.

"The Dr." Annie seethed. "Get Kyle out of here. Now."

The pale boy looked around. "Why is everybody dressed for halloween so early?" He blinked at them confused then smiled. "Can I have halloween candy?"

"Let me out of here! Now!" Terra cried trying to get past the angry Australian boy.

Joey flicked her aside like she was nothing. "That's it. We're all leaving. Now."

"Damm right we are." Annie growled. "Hand me Kyle." Annie held the little boy close. Crossing from anger to grief almost instantly. "Oh my poor baby!" She wailed.

Kyle giggled. "Does this mean I get lots of candy?"

"Joey we need you to help us carry Skipper and Savio out of here. Rico you and I will get Marlene and Clemson. Annie can you and Tenggaki handle Hans?" Kowalski said calculating the fastest way to get everyone out.

"What about-." Private started

"I'm just here for my Shelia." Joey said standing protectively by Annie.

"They need our help Joey. Just help them carry Skipper and Savio. Please?" Annie asked pressing against him and looking up.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But only this one time."


	10. No jibberish Kyle!

"So what happened?" Annie asked Joey as he shifted Savio onto his shoulder.

"I caught this one trying to take Kyle from behind my back!" He said angrily in regard to Terra.

Skipper grumbled about being carried.

"Oh shut up!" The Australian couple said together. Kyle laughed and clapped his hands. "Funny! Funny!" He said.

The group came to a dead end. "What?" Tenggaki cried. "There was a door here!"

"Well there ain't one now." Joey retorted.

They turned around and walked down another hall. At the end was another dead end.

"There was a door here too!" Teng cried.

Kowalski looked around for a moment. "She'd right. This is the main hall. There's the office, and-." He gulped. "The cafeteria."

"Back door! Back door!" Rico grunted motioning towards the cafeteria.

"Yes as Rico said. The cafeteria has a back door, but it's very dark in there I belive we should take a different way. Come on!" Kowalski started to try and walk away, but as he and Rico were carrying Marlene and Clemson between the it was impossible.

"Knock it off Kowalski." Skipper said. "We'll try the back door."

They stepped inside huddling together at the doorway. "I'm scared." Kyle whispered.

"Rico! Flashlights!" Skipper commamded.

"Dead." Rico said.

"Matches, then Rico!"

Kowalski shuddered as Rico passed matches to Annie and Tenggaki. The girls lit them to reveal a nice pristine room and a nice back door for them to leave through.

They made their way to the door. Annie handed Kyle to Teng and gave the handle a strong pull.

"Locked." She sighed. She took Kyle back and held most of Hans weight while Teng tried the door. Both girls were unsuccsessful.

Kyle struggled from Annie's arms. "It's okay. Rico taught me!" He pulled a peice of wire from his pocket and on tip-toe's skillfully undid the lock.

Annie and Joey glared at Rico. Who smiled nervously and scratched his neck. "Heh heh."

A gentle breeze wafted in and the matches flickered out.

"Don't relight the matches!" Kowalski said panicked. "Let's just go!"

Annie, Kyle, Hans and Teng made it out before their exit slammed shut and the other door swung open.

Terra ran from the group. "Denwick!" She cried. "They're escaping!"

Laying Marlene and Clemson to the side. Kowalski and Rico assumed a fighting position in front of the group. Private stood slightly behind them, trembling.

"Kyle!" Rico called. "Can eew repick da lock?"

"Yup!" Kyle replied. "I gut it!"

Annie growled. "I said no gibberish!"

Kyle went to work on the lock.

"Put me down Joey." Skipper said. "Help Rico and Kowalski keep the doctor away."

"Don't tell me what to do." Joey said dropping the leader and Savio on the floor. Joey hopped about in a boxers stance. "Come at me loony. I got a bone to pick with you. No one lays a hand on my shelia, but me!"

"I heard that!" Annie called.

Kyles metal wire snapped in the lock. "Uh-oh." The young boy said. "The lock won't open!"

Skipper left his body. "Rico get the lock." He said. He took Rico's position next to Kowalski prepaired to fight.

"My, my what a fuss." Denwick said coldly. "Where is the girl, and who." He said pointing to Joey. "Is this?"

"I couldn't get to Craze. That boy stopped me when I tried to get Kyle and made me take him here." Terra said trembling.

"You let them escape." He said coldly.

"No! They-."

"Silence! No more shall escape!" The doctor yelled. He vanished and reapeered in front of Skipper. "You'll be sorry you even tried." The doctor grabbed Privates arm and twisted hard renching the boy to the floor.

Skipper lunged at him. He kicked the doctor to the floor. Kowalksi and Rico came to his side.

Denwick stood and swung at the boy. Skipper dodged and punched him in the face. He punched him again and again before he could recover from the last blow Skipper landed another one. Kowalski and Rico kicked the man, hit the man, Rico even bit him. Then Skipper went for a knockout swing. The doctor's head twisted to the side at an unnatural angle.

They stood back suprized. The doctor put his neck back into place with a loud crack. "This time I shall kill you, and you shall stay dead." He said pulling a needle from his pocket. He tried to jab Skipper with the needle. Skipper grabbed the doctors arm and forced the needle into the mans chest expecting him to fall to the ground in pain. Instead the doctor stumbled back and removed the empty syringe. The doctor crushed it under foot and took out a new needle. He took a step forward and stabbed Kowalski in the neck with it.

Kowalski screamed and tore at his neck.

"Rico don't let Kowalski hurt himself!" Skipper yelled.

Private snuck behind the doctor. He grabbed a chair and was prepaired to hit the doctor over the head with it.

"Dr. Denwick look out!" Terra yelled.

The doctor's head turned around to his back. Private dropped the chair and tried to run from the man. Terra tripped the boy sending him to the floor facedown.

Skipper was suddenly pulled back to his body leaving Private to fend for himself. The doctor stood over Private with a needle raised high. Private rolled away, but Terra grabbed him by the shoulders and held him down as the doctor prepaired to strike again.

Dr. Denwick flew to the side and Terra was knocked back. Private opened one eye and Joey was standing over him.

"There." Joey snorted. "Now get up."

"You saved me..."

"Don't go geting all soft on me! Just get up!"

Private stood. He saw Terra pull out a long knife. "Joey watch out!" He pushed the older boy out of the way and Terra's knife went towards him instead. Private fell to the ground the knife sticking out his back.

Joey growled at Terra. "That's it." He said. He picked her up and threw her onto of Denwick and gave the two of them a beating.

Private stood. Pulling the knife from his armpit. "Well, that was close." He said dropping the knife.


	11. Gone

Joey spit at Terra and Denwick. "Serves you right."

As though the hundred fifty plus muscular boy hadn't just beaten him down Dr. Denwick stood. He cracked his neck to the side and stared at Joey.

"What the-." Joey started.

He was cut off by the doctor pushing a needle through his arm. Joey fell writhing ripping at his arm. Through his screaming he managed to yell "I'll kill you if you lay a hand on them! You hear me!"

Kowalski went unconsious and after a moment Rico went back to trying to unlock the door. It was made more challenging by Annie calling for Joey on the other side and Joey yelling from the floor.

_Click!_

The door burst open and Hans ran in calling for his sister.

"Teng!" He cried.

"I'm here!" She said running in after him.

Annie and Kyle ran to Joey. Annie did her best to restrain him from tearing at his flesh. Kyle began to cry.

Before Rico could do anything else the door slammed shut again. "Uh-oh." He said as the doctor raised a needle above him.

In the confusion the Doctor went for Private. He forced a needle deep into the boys side.

Private gasped and the blood drained from his face. Sounds blurred together and shadows danced before him. Before he passed out, he heard the familiar voice's of his friends. Some crying out in pain and Skipper's calling for him.

"PRIVATE!" Skipper screamed as he saw Private fall to the ground. Teng stared at Private, her eyes scanning the body. She felt a jab in her chest and passed out. Hans was knocked from his feet. Hans crawled to Skipper and held his shoulder. "Skipper, Skipper! Keep. Yourself. Together!" For every word, he slapped him.  
Rico picked the lock faster, trying his best to unlock it. Looking back at the doctor who was approaching. Denwick impaled his arm and he fell sceaming.

Kyle bit his nails looking around. Annie looked at Terra who was holding her arm and Denwick who was kneeling with his head down. Everyone gaped as they saw him rise from the ground, face slowly rising as well and bandages falling off, showing the rot under it. "You all will pay," he rasped in a demonic voice.

Marlene roused hearing the others sceaming. She barly understood what was happening, but she saw Terra and was angered. "Monster." She spat at the girl.

"I WILL DRAG YOU ALL TO HELL!" Terra stood up and pulled out a rusty nail, raising her head. She lunged towards the nearest person, her arm ready to attack.

That person was young Kyle. Annie rushed forward too late. She fell to her knees as she watched the boy struggle and then lay still.

"Kyle!" She cried then writhing in her own pain with no help from the needle. She fell unconsious. Shaking with tears long after.

Finally Denwick stood over Hans and Skipper. "Goodnight for the final time. Puppet." He said kicking Hans away. To finish later.

* * *

Private awoke in a white void and in a white suit. He looked around and saw Teng, kneeling near him, in a straightjacket. "Oh, thank goodness," she smiled, Denwick gave you the insanity elixir, didn't he? Yes, you'll start in a suit, but the more you die, the crazier you get..." she shook her head around.

Another voice filled the room. "Tenggaki, please stop." It reminded Private of Denwick but it was softer and friendlier. It was also sane.

"Oh, than god, a sane-," he turned and saw an almost exact replica of Denwick save for the blond hair that was tied up and greasy.

"Hello." he greeted, extending his hand, "The name's Allen. You seem to have met my older brother."

"Y-your brother?"

"Yes. Denwick has lost his mind, but somewhere in that mad skull my dear brother-." A tear glided down his cheek. "And freind Eric remains. Torrmented by his own self."

Private teared up. "Oh I'm so sor-."

Allen began to laugh. He fell over laughing unable to get up unaided in his straight jacket.

Private scooted away. "You're a madman!" He cried.

"At your service." Allen said giggling.

Teng began to giggle too. Soon they were all laughing at nothing.

Privates laughter turned to tears. "What's happening?"

"We're going mad!" Allen giggled. "Isen't it wonderfull!"

"No!" Private cried. "Make it stop!"

They all went on laughing and crying for hours unable to control themselves.

* * *

Marlene finally woke up bound to the floor by the invisible force. Rico, Savio, and Clemson around her. "Where are the others?" She asked Rico desperatly.

Rico looked at her sadly. "Skipper."

"Where?"

"Gone."

Marlene's face went blank. "Gone?" She whispered.

Rico nodded.

"Didn't I tell her thisssssss wasssss pointlesssssss?" Savio said angrily.

Clemson shook. "He killed someone and didn't bring them back. He's never done that before. Y-you don't think."

From the corner Kowalski spoke. "Perhaps Skipper has escaped. We have no way of knowing."

Rico sniffed. "Gone."

"Not Skipper." Marlene said. Trying to convince herself she added. "He'll get us out of this."


	12. The children

_"Goodnight for the final time. Puppet." Denwick said knocking Hans away._

_Before the doctor could do anything to him Skipper's body gave out and he died._

_"No!" Denwick yelled. "You will not escape! Not even in dead!" He howled beating the dead boy._

_Terra glared at Hans. "I could have saved you. If you'd only returned my love."_

_"I could have loved you. If only I didn't hate the sight of you."_

_Terra growled and lunged at him. He knocked her away and went after the doctor._

_Terra landed right beside Kyle. She pulled the rusty nail from him and threw it at Hans. Hans dodged and the nail went straight through Dr. Denwick's back. Denwick cursed and fell. Only Hans and Terra remained standing._

_"No!" Terra cried running to the fallen Doctors side. "To hell with you, Søpapegøjer. To hell with you!" She pulled a needle from the dead doctors pocket and stabbed it through Hans hand. She took another needle and just stabbed him with it. Over and over. Finally she passed out too. A small prick on her finger from a needle that had stuck her._

* * *

Terra paced. "I'll burn them, no. I'll- I'll drown them, no!" An evil smile spread over her torrmented face. "As soon as I have Craze I'll kill them all together and make them watch eachother bleed!" She laughed insanly and ran, from the building. "I'll get her! I'll get Crazen!" She shrieked.

* * *

Skipper woke in darkness. 'Where am I?' He wondered. He felt his head it ached. Then he realized his arm was the one that'd been broken. He tore the cast from it in awe. Around him he saw needle after needle. All empty and along his body he found spot after spot were he'd been shot by them. Kyle stirred. He looked up at Skipper and around the room. Next to him Denwick lay dead with needled sticking from his back and a rusted nail on the floor coated in blood. Skipper kicked the needles away. He shuddered loseing his grip at the sight of them. His leg he discovered was not broken. Neither were. He tore his casts away and stood. He picked up Kyle who asked timidly. "Halloween?" He shook his head. He noted that they was in a simple classroom and the door he found was unlocked. Numbly he stummbled down the hall wondering what had happened.

* * *

"And so he pursued her. He attempted to burn the school down, but Hans escaped. The clone's he'd made were destroyed in the fire, So he took As many students as he could and left with them. His lab he found had been condemmed so he's been hiding in this school experimenting on me and the students he'd kept." Allen explained.

"When did he go mad?" Private asked.

"Well...he has always been disturbed. I belive he cracked when I became slightly famous for our discovery and he was arrested for experimenting illeagly on some kidnapped children. I'd had no idea he was doing that. I paid for him to be released and he remained in my care untill he overtook me and turned me into an expeiment as well. He's ill but I do not belive he's evil."

"Wow." Private said. "And Teng was one of those children?"

"Yes only I was his experiment for years and so were my parents. He made me an orphan when I was eight. Then he started taking others. I didn't get away till I was twelve."

"That's four years!" Private cried.

"It's been longer than that, and he came back for me when I was seventeen. He killed my new parents and almost killed Hans."

"No my brother wouldn't do that..."

"Maybe he's not your brother anymore. Maybe he's someone else now." Private said.

* * *

Skipper checked door after door, but he soon grew weary and Kyle fell asleep. Finding no one he gave up and sat by the wall. "My team, my friends...I've failed them."

The lights flickered and he heard the voices of children whispering at the end of the hall.

"Who's there?"

"We are." The children said.

"Who are you?"

"We're the ones who died here."

"Leave me alone." Skipper told them.

"We know were your freinds are." A girl said.

Skipper looked up. "Where? Where are they?"

"Follow us! Follow us!" The children said their voices geting farther away.

"Where are you going?" Skipper asked following the voices. "Wait! Where are my freinds?"

Skipper came to a hallway and the voices just stopped.

"Hey!" Skipper called.

"In here." A girls voice giggled.

He went to where the voice had been. Stopping before a door. He pushed the door open. "Hello?" He called.

"Skipper?" Marlene cried.

"Marlene! Boys!" Skipper yelled rushing inside.

"We're stuck!" Marlene said squirming.

Skipper tugged at Rico. "Nope." Rico said. "No budge."

"Huh?" Skipper said scratching his chin. "Kowalski opti-."

"Saw through the floor, call a paranormal expert, or naw off our own limbs."

Skipper glared at him.

"What? I've been trapped here a while. I would like to go home."

"Fair enough. Lets try that first idea. Rico! Saw!"

"Uh-uh."

"What do you mean solider?"

Rico grunted unable to move.

"Right." Skipper unzipped the bag and pulled out a long saw. It's teeth glittered in the light and its surface reflected Skippers eyes. Behind him a person appeered. He turned around to face them.

"Crazen?"

The mute girl nodded.

"Keep going!" Terra screamed pressing the knife against her back

Crazen walked inside the room.

"Lie down!" Terra looked up and seeing Skipper and the saw screamed. "You! You're dead! And him! He's dead!" Terra backed away. She was a mess. Her hair in a crazy tangle, her eyes wide and wild.

"No. I'm not dead. And Kyles only asleep."

"Shut-up! You are! I saw you dead and I put needles in you! You were dead!" Terra backed away further. Her ankle was twisted from her tussle with Joey. It was messily bound with ripped clothing. Watching Skipper with wild eyes she backed into the hall her ankle turned to the side and she fell back. Her knife wielding hand dropped the blade and tried to cushion her fall. The knife landed in her stomache. She screamed and screamed till her screams turned to coughing and gurgling and then into silence.

Then the invisble restraints were gone. Everyone was quiet for a long time. Shocked by what had happened.

"Sssssshit." Savio finally said.

The others just nodded. That was a pretty good descrption.


End file.
